Konstantin Riedmüller
thumb|320px|Konstantin Riedmüller, geb. Nero Konstantin Riedmüller, geborener Nero, ist der Protagonist der 8. Staffel. Er ist der Ehemann von Marlene Riedmüller und der Vater von Miguel Riedmüller. Er lebt mit seiner kleinen Familie in Florenz. Außerdem ist er der Sohn von Doris van Norden und Werner Saalfeld, der Zwillingsbruder von Moritz van Norden, der Halbbruder von Robert Saalfeld, Laura Saalfeld, Sandra Zastrow und William Newcombe sowie der Neffe von André Konopka und der Cousin von Simon Konopka und Sabrina Heinemann. Moritz Tittel spielte Konstantin Riedmüller. Auftritte thumb|280px|Konstantin im Jahr 2011 Folgen * Folge 1391 (10.10.2011) bis Folge 1814 (02.08.2013) * Folge 2304 (21.09.2015) bis Folge 2307 (24.09.2015) * Folge 3000 (20.09.2018) bis Folge 3002 (24.09.2018) Specials *Die schönsten Momente: Theresa und Moritz (21. / 22.08.2013) Beziehungen Verwandte *Margot Konopka †, Ur-Großmutter **Werner Saalfeld, Vater **Doris van Norden, Mutter **Miguel Riedmüller (Senior) †, Adoptivvater ***Marlene Riedmüller, Ehefrau ****Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Sohn ****verstorbenes Kind, (mit Natascha Schweitzer) ***Moritz van Norden, Zwillingsbruder ***Theresa Burger, Schwägerin ***Robert Saalfeld, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ***Miriam Saalfeld †, Schwägerin ****Valentina Saalfeld, Nichte ****Joshua Winter, Neffe ***Eva Saalfeld, Schwägerin ***Laura Saalfeld, Halbschwester väterlicherseits ***Alexander Saalfeld, Schwager & Stiefbruder ****Hannah Saalfeld, Nichte ****Peter Saalfeld, Neffe ***Sandra Zastrow, Halbschwester väterlicherseits ***Lukas Zastrow, Schwager ****Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Nichte ***William Newcombe, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ***Rebecca Newcombe, Schwägerin ***Karim Bia'dschan, Schwager **André Konopka, Onkel ***Simon Konopka, Cousin ****Jasper-André Konopka, Neffe 2. Grades ***Sabrina Heinemann †, Cousine **Charlotte Saalfeld, Stiefmutter **Poppy Saalfeld †, Stiefmutter **Pilar Riedmüller †, Adoptivtante Freunde *Theresa Burger *Natascha Schweitzer *Nils Heinemann *Xaver Steindle *Thiago Hildebrandt Bekannte *Alfons Sonnbichler *Hildegard Sonnbichler *Siggi Meyser *Leonard Stahl *Michael Niederbühl *Benedikt Schatzhammer *Jennifer Martin *Dieter Krätzig *Emma Saalfeld *Felix Saalfeld *Christoph Saalfeld *Viktor Saalfeld Liebschaften *Theresa Burger, Ex-Frau *Natascha Schweitzer, Ex-Verlobte *Marlene Riedmüller, Ehefrau & Stief-Cousine Feinde *Kristin Nörtlinger *Ari Fleischmann, hatte eine Affäre mit seiner damals Verlobten Natascha Schweitzer + schlug ihn mit einer Glasflasche nieder *Javier Fierro Arbeit *Waiter des Fürstenhof *Barkeeper des Fürstenhof *Manager von Natascha Schweitzer Geschichte Vorgeschichte Konstantin wurde von seiner Mutter Doris als Baby verkauft. Er wuchs bei Adoptiveltern in Argentinien auf. Er hat eine besondere Bindung zu seiner Tante Pilar Riedmüller, die ihn nach dem Tod seines Adoptivvaters aufnahm. Staffel 7 thumb|left|Konstantin erfährt von seiner leiblichen Mutter und seinem Bruder. Konstantin lebt mit seiner Tante Pilar in Buenos Aires. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter bekommt Konstantin einen Brief, in dem steht, dass er als Baby adoptiert wurde und dass er einen Zwillingsbruder namens Moritz hat. Konstantin kann das nicht glauben, doch Pilar bestätigt, was in dem Brief steht. thumb|Konstantin sucht Doris und Moritz. In Folge 1394 kommt Konstantin nach Deutschland. Konstantin steht vor der Doris' Villa und fragt eine Frau, ob sie Frau van Norden sei. Die Frau kümmert sie jedoch nur um die Blumen von Doris. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Doris und Moritz im Fürstenhof sind, einem Hotel in der Nähe von Bad Tölz. Am Fürstenhof angekommen sieht Konstantin seinen Zwillingsbruder Moritz mit Theresa zum ersten Mal. Plötzlich kommt Werner und fragt ihn etwas, doch Konstantin verschwindet nach einem kurzen Gespräch. thumb|left|Theresa merkt nicht, dass Konstantin und nicht Moritz vor ihr steht. In Folge 1395 trifft Konstantin auf Theresa. Konstantin ist nach der Begegnung mit Theresa ziemlich durcheinander. Auch Tante Pilar bittet ihn, so schnell wie möglich nach Argentinien zurückzukommen. Irritiert, dass Moritz nicht wie ausgemacht am Abend erscheint, ruft Theresa ihn an und wundert sich: Moritz ist in München und kommt erst am nächsten Tag zurück. Wieder im Hotel wird Moritz von seiner wütenden Mutter wegen Andrés Umschwung in die Mangel genommen. Trotzig erklärt Moritz, dass er von nun an zu Theresa halten wird. Doch bevor Moritz Theresa reinen Wein einschenken kann, erfährt er von ihr, dass sie sich gestern auf der Brücke geküsst haben und sie die ganze Nacht auf ihn gewartet hat. Moritz kann sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Aufgewühlt geht er zu besagter Brücke und trifft dort auf Konstantin. thumb|Konstantin versucht Moritz zu erklären, dass sie Zwillinge sind. In Folge 1397 trifft Konstantin auf Moritz. Konstantin versucht dem überforderten Moritz einfühlsam zu erklären, dass er sein Zwillingsbruder ist. Aber Moritz interessiert in diesem Moment nur, dass sich der Fremde für ihn ausgegeben hat. Vor Michael, aber vor allem vor Theresa. Wütend stellt er Konstantin zur Rede und es kommt zu einer Rangelei. Dabei verliert Moritz den Halt und stürzt über die Brüstung der Brücke in den reißenden Fluss. Konstantin hechtet Moritz nach, um ihn zu retten. Doch vergeblich: Moritz bleibt in den Fluten verschollen. Erschöpft bricht Konstantin am Ufer zusammen. Während Theresa in Sorge um Moritz ist, wacht der entkräftete Konstantin am Flussufer auf und ringt sich zu dem Entschluss durch, Moritz' Angehörige über den tragischen Unfall zu informieren. thumb|left|Theresa und Konstantin heiraten. In Folge 1424 heiraten Theresa und Konstantin. Konstantin rettet Peter aus dem Fluss, doch dieser erkennt seinen Zwillingsbruder nicht. Konstantin erzählt Theresa von seinem Erlebnis und will so seine Schuld wieder gutmachen. Zuversichtlich gehen die beiden zu ihrer Trauung. Julius führt Theresa zum Traualtar. Theresa und Konstantin feiern ein schönes Hochzeitsfest. Peter ist zwar zur Hochzeit eingeladen, geht aber mit Michael in die Pianobar und versucht ein Lied auf dem Flügel nachzuspielen, das er im Radio gehört hat. Es war das Lied von Theresa und Moritz. Als Theresa das Lied auf dem Weg durch die Lobby hört, geht sie wie magisch angezogen in die Pianobar. thumb|Konstantin möchte mit Theresa auf die Annullierung der Ehe anstoßen. In Folge 1479 ist Theresas und Kostantins Ehe offiziell annulliert. Konstantin und Theresa erhalten offiziell die Nachricht von der Aufhebung ihrer Ehe, die ja mit falscher Identität des Bräutigams geschlossen wurde. Konstantin macht das Beste daraus: Nachts im Labor bringt er Theresa wärmenden Kaffee, um mit ihr auf das Ende ihrer Beziehung anzustoßen und ihr für die schöne Zeit zu danken. Am nächsten Tag sieht auch Theresa nach vorne: Das Jubiläum "100 Jahre Burger Bräu" soll nach Gittis Idee am "Fürstenhof" gefeiert werden. thumb|left|Theresa und Moritz sitzen vor Gericht. Von Folge 1484 bis Folge 1485 sitzen Theresa, Moritz und Konstantin vor Gericht. Konstantin ist wegen des Prozesses sichtlich angespannt. Seine größte Hoffnung setzt er auf Tante Pilar, die angereist ist, um ihn zu entlasten. Doch leider ist sie derart nervös, dass sie als Zeugin nicht überzeugt. Und so hängt viel von Moritz' Aussage ab, der immer noch darauf beharrt, dass Konstantin ihn mit Absicht von der Brücke gestoßen hat. Theresa sucht ihn am Abend vor seiner Aussage auf, doch Konstantin glaubt nicht, dass Theresas Appell an Moritz irgendetwas an seiner Aussage ändern wird. Doris versucht, Tante Pilar zu überzeugen, dass der Tod von Konstantins Adoptivvater Miguel ein tragischer Unfall war. Pilar bezweifelt erst Doris' Version, doch als ihr Doris die Schusswunde zeigt, ist sie gewillt, ihr zu glauben. Konstantin bekommt, durch Moritz' Aussage, eine Bewährungsstrafe und muss nicht ins Gefängnis, genauso Theresa, die wegen Betrugs und Urkundenfälschung verurteilt wird. Theresa ist erleichtert und Konstantin feiert mit seiner Familie den glücklichen Ausgang seines Prozesses. Er überredet seine Tante, noch ein paar Tage länger am "Fürstenhof" zu bleiben. Doch Doris merkt, dass Pilar sich zunehmend unsicherer wird, ob Doris ihr wirklich die Wahrheit über den Tod ihres Bruders erzählt hat. Indes dankt Theresa Moritz für seine Ehrlichkeit. Er verabschiedet sich von ihr, um tags darauf nach Shanghai zu fliegen. Doch am nächsten Morgen besucht er sie noch einmal und gesteht, dass er noch immer Gefühle für sie hat. In Folge 1498 stirbt Pilar vor Konstantins Augen. Tante Pilar versucht im Todeskampf, Konstantin noch eine Botschaft zuzuflüstern, aber bevor ihr das gelingt, stirbt sie – im Beisein der Zwillinge. Moritz legt seinen Hochzeitsantrag auf Eis und will Theresa nicht unter Druck setzen. Konstantin fragt sich, was seine Tante ihm kurz vor ihrem Tod so Dringendes hatte sagen wollen. Dann findet er in der Nähe des Balkons, auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett in Charlottes Schlafzimmer, einen Ohrring von Doris. thumb|Theresa hat es nicht glauben, dass Konstantin lebt. In Folge 1506 kommt Konstantin zurück zum Fürstenhof. Während Theresa und Moritz ihrer gemeinsamen Abreise entgegenfiebern, erfahren sie geschockt von dem mutmaßlichen Flugzeugabsturz Konstantins. Moritz hält dennoch an den Abreiseplänen fest, was bei Theresa auf Unverständnis stößt. Hat sie etwa immer noch Gefühle für Konstantin? thumb|left|Konstantin trifft auf Marlene. In Folge 1570 lernt Konstantin Marlene kennen. Als Marlene am Fürstenhof ankommt, trifft sie auf Theresa, die Marlene auf einen Fleck auf ihrem Oberteil aufmerksam macht. Im Waschraum versucht sie den Fleck zu entfernen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie versucht, ihr Oberteil einfach umzudrehen, als plötzlich ein Gorilla hereinkommt. Konstantin bekommt den Kopf des Gorilla-Kostüms nicht herrunter. Marlene hilft ihm, und nach mühsamem Zerren, schafft sie es, Konstantin aus dem Kostüm zu befreien. Für sie ist es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Staffel 8 thumb|left|Konstantin und Mandy retten Marlene. In Folge 1614 rettet Konstantin Marlene das Leben. Dem Tode nahe hat Marlene eine Vision von Konstantin. Bald darauf erwacht sie am Ufer des Sees, wo Konstantin sie wiederbelebt. Später eröffnet Marlene Michael, dass sie der Operation ihres Beins zustimmt. Darüber freut sich vor allem Natascha. Marlene fühlt sich Konstantin jetzt näher denn je. Doch auch Natascha verliebt sich mehr in Konstantin und macht ihm schließlich ein Geständnis. thumb|Konstantin ist für Marlene da. In Folge 1619 erzählt Marlene Konstantin von ihrem Traum über den Unfall. Marlene findet in ihrer Verzweiflung Halt bei Konstantin und kann Natascha glauben, dass sie ihre Mutter ist. Derweil fühlt sich Natascha zunehmend von Konstantin verletzt. Sie rechtfertigt ihr abweisendes Verhalten mit der Schuld, unter der sie seit dem unverantwortlichen Unfall leidet, bei dem Marlenes Bein gelähmt wurde. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Natascha lässt Marlene dennoch keine Ruhe. thumb|left|Doris ist sauer, da Marlene ihren Brautschleier schmutzig gemacht hat. Von Folge 1622 bis Folge 1627 steht der Fürstenhof unter Quarantäne. Angesichts der Quarantäne erscheinen Marlene die eigenen Probleme nebensächlich. Ihr blutet zwar das Herz, als Konstantin in der Krise lieber mit ihrer Mutter zusammen sein will. Doch sie konzentriert sich darauf, mit Natascha Frieden zu schließen. Als Pachmeyer Marlene die Probe wieder abnehmen will, ist sie schnell genug, sie Alfons zuzustecken. Der muss nun das Gegenmittel in den "Fürstenhof" schmuggeln – doch wie? Werner veranlasst ein Video-Interview mit Natascha, in dem sie den Pharmakonzern anklagt und zum Einlenken auffordert. Julius hat unterdessen die rettende Idee und schmuggelt das Gegenmittel ins Hotel. Werner sorgt dafür, dass Michael Alexander das Gegenmittel verabreicht. Charlotte und Werner wachen an Alexanders Bett. Als die Nacht vorüber ist, wird klar: Das Mittel hat angeschlagen, Alexander wird die Infektion überleben! Pachmeyer hebt die Quarantäne wieder auf. Alexander wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo auch Nils und Elena sich wiedersehen. Natascha will, dass die ganze Welt erfährt, was für eine Heldin Marlene ist – aber Marlene möchte keinen Rummel um ihre Person. In Folge 1659 wird Konstantin Geschäftsführer des Fürstenhofs. Doris überträgt Konstantin die Geschäftsführung des "Fürstenhofs". Doch er merkt schnell, dass es ihm an geschäftlicher Erfahrung fehlt. Er berät sich mit Charlotte, als es um die Entscheidung geht, entweder Dumpingpreise zu gewähren, oder einen wirtschaftlichen Verlust in Kauf zu nehmen. Um Werners Prinzipien treu zu bleiben, lehnt er die Niedrigpreise ab. Konstantin hat Glück, denn Xaver hat seine Kontakte spielen lassen und so das Angebot aufgetan, eine Prinzen-Hochzeit am "Fürstenhof" auszurichten. Xaver stellt allerdings eine Bedingung. Er möchte befördert werden. thumb|Marlene kümmert sich um Konstantin. Von Folge 1668 bis Folge 1676 liegt Konstantin im Koma. Natascha fühlt sich von Konstantin zunehmend vernachlässigt, weil er sich intensiv auf die Barkeeper-Meisterschaft vorbereitet. Marlene feiert unterdessen die Eröffnung ihres Ladens. Als plötzlich Ari Fleischmann am Fürstenhof auftaucht, macht sich Marlene Sorgen, da sie weiß, dass Ari und ihre Mutter einst eine Affäre hatten. Tatsächlich zieht der charismatische Musikproduzent schon bald Konstantins Eifersucht auf sich. Der will ein Banner für die Meisterschaft aufhängen. Abgelenkt durch Marlene, berührt er ein schadhaftes Kabel. Marlene leistet dem bewusstlosen Konstantin Erste Hilfe. Er kommt in die Klinik – noch weiß man nicht, wie es um ihn steht. Nach einem ersten Besuch im Krankenhaus nimmt Natascha einen Termin wahr, anstatt bei Konstantin zu bleiben, was bei Marlene auf Unverständnis stößt. Werner und Doris rücken durch die Angst um ihren Sohn ein Stück weit zusammen. Konstantins Zustand erweist sich als sehr ernst. Michael und der behandelnde Arzt halten eine OP unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht für angeraten. Gegenüber Marlene verrät Michael, dass Konstantin möglicherweise nie wieder aufwacht. Nach langem Überlegen stimmt Werner einer Operation zu. Marlene kümmert sich derweil um Konstantin. Im Gegensatz zu Natascha, die von Konstantins Zustand völlig überfordert ist. Als sie bei einem Besuch im Krankenhaus spontan aufgefordert wird, bei der Pflege zu helfen, flieht sie und sucht Trost bei Ari. Als Marlene von den Operationsplänen erfährt, macht sie sich sofort auf zu Natascha, um diese einzuweihen. Marlene ist sauer auf Natascha und unterstellt ihrer Mutter, Konstantin nicht zu lieben. Natascha hat ein zutiefst schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Nacht mit Ari. Sie schickt ihn weg und macht klar, dass sie sich um Konstantin kümmern will. Während Konstantin im OP-Saal ist, bangen Werner und Doris, ob sie das Richtige getan haben. Sogar Marlene und Natascha begraben für einen kurzen Moment den Streit. Die OP verläuft reibungslos, doch schon kurze Zeit später bewahrheitet sich Michaels Befürchtung. Michael gelingt es, Konstantin wiederzubeleben. Doch es ist ungewiss, ob er wieder aus dem Koma aufwachen wird. Natascha singt am gleichen Abend ein Lied für Konstantin in der Pianobar und bittet Marlene, sie am Klavier zu begleiten. Zögerlich ist Marlene einverstanden. Unbemerkt von allen, bewegt Konstantin im Krankenhaus einen Finger. Kurz bevor Marlene zusammen mit Natascha zu einem Termin aufbrechen will, hat sie das Gefühl, Konstantins Stimme zu hören. Konstantin kollabiert währenddessen im Krankenhaus erneut und sieht sich in einer Vision selbst an der Schwelle des Todes. Marlene beschließt, auf ihr Gefühl zu hören, und fährt ins Krankenhaus. Vor Ort findet sie jedoch nur ein leeres Bett vor und glaubt, Konstantin sei gestorben. thumb|Konstantin überrascht Marlene|left Als Konstantin aus dem Koma aufwacht, denkt er, er sei mit Marlene zusammen. Michael erklärt zwar, dass es sich dabei um eine Fehlfunktion des Gehirns nach dem Koma handelt, doch weder er noch Natascha sind darüber sonderlich begeistert. Marlene ist verunsichert und die Situation verkompliziert sich, als Konstantin am Abend Marlene zu Hause aufsucht. Marlene löst seine Verwirrung auf und er versöhnt sich mit Natascha. thumb|Das glückliche Brautpaar Marlene und Konstantin Er und Marlene sind in den kommenden Monaten Freunde, die sich jederzeit auf einander verlassen können bis Konstantin sich beim gemeinsamen Musizieren in Marlene verliebt. Dies führt dazu, dass er Natascha vor dem Traualter stehen lässt und um Marlene kämpft. In Folge 1809 heiraten Konstantin und Marlene am Starnberger See. Staffel 11 left|thumb|Unverhofft taucht Konstantin in Alfons' Hypnosetraum auf - ausgerechnet als Riesenbaby. Konstantin kehrt für kurze Zeit an den Fürstenhof zurück und gerät dadurch in Folge 2305 unverhofft in den Traum des von Sebastian Wegener hypnotisierten Alfons. In diesem Traum ist so einiges anders, als in der Realität. So ist Konstantin dort nicht der Sohn von Doris, sondern von Charlotte und diese hat ihn Alfons als Kuckuckskind untergejubelt. Im weiteren Verlauf des Traums stellt sich heraus, dass Werner, wie in der Realität, auch im Traum Konstantins leiblicher Vater ist. Darum möchte Werner für seinen Sohn den Fürstenhof vor der rachsüchtigen Hildegard retten, was ihm schließlich auch gelingt. Nebenbei hat Konstantin ein Auge auf eine gewisse Marlene Bergmann geworfen, welche selbst jedoch nur auf einem Foto im Traum vorkommt. Staffel 14 thumb|Die Gesellschaft auf Werners 75. Geburtstag - einschließlich Konstantin und Marlene. Konstantin und Marlene kommen nach Bichlheim zu Besuch, um mit Werner in Folge 3000 dessen 75. Geburtstag zu feiern. Nebenbei vermitteln sie zwischen Natascha und Michael, welche sich in einer Ehekrise befinden. Hintergrundwissen *Theresa und Konstantins Lied war "Just the Way You Are" von Billy Joel *Marlene und Konstantins Lied ist "Can't Help Falling in Love" von Elvis Presley it:Konstantin Riedmüller Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Familie Riedmüller Kategorie:Familie van Norden Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Familie Schweitzer Kategorie:Familie Bergmann Kategorie:Kellner Kategorie:Angestellte der Pianobar Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs